Chocolate Milk Cravings
by xXKiri-chanXx
Summary: What happens when Kisame wakes up and sees Kiri making chocolate milk? KisaxOC Drabbles
1. Chocolate Milk

Just a little thing I came up with while drinking chocolate milk ;) Enjoy

* * *

Kisame rolled over in his bed, preparing to wrap his arms around the petite figure that was usually right next to him at this time in the morning.

When all his hands met were sheets and a pillow, he cracked a sleepy eye open and looked around the small apartment.

Clothes were scattered over the floor from the night before, and the curtains were letting in a small stream of sunlight that fell over the small electric blue top that did not belong to Kisame.

He smirked as the memory of pulling the top off of the girl resurfaced and his gaze wandered the rest of the room.

He didn't realize that the shower had been running until the water turned off, causing his eye to flash to the bathroom door connected to the room.

The door opened and out walked a girl with long brown hair and electric blue eyes in extremely baggy sweats and a cami.

Kiri walked across the room in a sleepy stupor, swaying her hips unconsciously.

Kisame eyed the girl as she walked into the kitchen, which was still visible from his position.

He noticed that her hair was already half dry, giving the milk chocolate colored hair a wavy look that he was not used to. Her sweats were riding _dangerously _low on her hips, and the tight cami had, unbeknownst to her, rolled up quite a bit, revealing a _very _large portion of her stomach and back.

Kisame smirked and licked his lips.

He wondered what she was doing up so early. Normally, after a night like _that _they laid in bed in the morning, enjoying each other's company.

He watched her get the milk from the refrigerator and the chocolate mix from the pantry along with a spoon from the drawer.

Naughty thoughts ran through his mind as she stood on her toes to reach a glass from the cupboard. The cami had rolled up even higher than her belly button by now.

Kisame wanted to growl, chuckle, _purr_; but that would alert Kiri to his awareness and he was enjoying the show immensely.

She poured the milk into the glass and then added the chocolate mix and stirred with the spoon.

_Chocolate milk, hm? That's why she got up early?_

She removed the spoon from the mix and picked up the glass in both hands; she turned around and leaned against the counter. She then raised the glass to her lips and began to drink.

Kisame couldn't take any more. As soon as the glass was empty and Kiri had turned around to set the glass down, Kisame was suddenly and silently behind the girl, wrapping his arms around her extremely exposed stomach.

He heard and felt her sharp intake of breath and he smirked as he lowered his head to her ear. He nuzzled it gently before whispering, "Now, why aren't you in bed, Kiri-chan?"

She relaxed in his grip and pointed to the empty glass.

"I was thirsty and craving chocolate milk," Kiri said.

"Craving?" Kisame asked.

Kiri shivered as his lips brushed against her bare shoulder and followed an unmarked trail up her neck and to her ear.

"Craving," he murmured in her ear.

She stood very still, even though she very much wanted to turn around and let the shark man taste for himself the chocolate milk that she had yet to lick off her lips.

"Do you know what _I'm _craving, Kiri-chan?" he asked as his sharp teeth nibbled on her ear gently.

"N-no," Kiri breathed and suddenly she was turned around, staring at Kisame's bare chest.

She squeaked as he lifted her up onto the countertop in a sitting position, her head against the cupboard from earlier.

He moved very close to her, so close that their noses touched, and if each of them breathed in air, their chests would touch as well.

His fingers trailed up the outside of her calves, and her eyes widened. His fingers reached her thigh, and then it was his hands that were moving along her hips. She gasped when his freezing cold hands touched the bare, but warm skin of her waist.

"I'm craving _you_, Kiri-chan," Kisame whispered before he pressed his lips against hers. She lifted her hands and let them rest against his chest. He smirked against her lips as her hands moved upward slowly, eventually wrapping around his neck.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. She held on tight as he held her bare waist again and lifted her off the countertop. Kisame walked into the bedroom and they continued where they had left off the night before, only this time with the taste of chocolate milk on their lips.

* * *

Oh that was a lot of fun to write XD this is the OC I might continue on with a story about. Of course, Kisame and Kiri's relationship didn't start like this. . . Nah. . . When I get the first chapter of their story out, you can read it and find out for yourselves how it started ;) Rate and Review!

~Kiri-chan


	2. Sweat

I've decided to make this a drabble section on all things Kisame and Kiri :) if you have any particular situation you would like me to write about then please request :)

* * *

She stood only a few feet away from him, chest heaving, lungs trying to take in more oxygen. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face and dripped off her chin. The rest of her body was covered in a sheen of the salty perspiration. Her shirt was hardly a camisole, showing off some of her stomach but covering her chest quite thoroughly. Shorts clung to her toned thighs that were straining to hold her in the crouched position. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with some stray bangs sticking to her face. Her blue eyes were alight with excitement. Even her soft lips were smiling slightly.

Kisame stared at her. He loved seeing her like this, during a spar. This was when her true self shone through. Her love for fighting and getting down and dirty. Her passion for becoming stronger, and working hard for it. And Kisame absolutely _loved_ it when they were back in his room, convincing her that she was beautiful, though she insisted after every glance in the mirror that she looked terrible all covered in sweat.

In return to Kisame's up and down and back up again looks, Kiri was also looking over her mentor and lover. He was shirtless as always during their spars, his blue-toned muscles being flexed with every move. His pants, which were hanging low on his hips again, were sticking to the sides of his legs thanks to the sweat that covered his body as well. His dark blue hair was even drooping a little because of it. She glanced at his chest again, watching it rise and fall with every breath.

He took a few steps forward and was immediately in front of her. She straightened up, signaling the end of the workout. Her head did not even reach his shoulder, and he had to bend over quite a bit to get his mouth near her ear.

"Let's take this inside, shall we, Kiri-chan?" he whispered.

Shivers ran through her whole body as she took in the double meaning to those words. He noticed her reaction and maneuvered his mouth to her lips and kissed her. He could taste the salt from the sweat that covered her, but it didn't cover the natural sweetness of her mouth that he was so addicted to. He pulled away, leaving her breathless, and walked toward the door. She followed, though after a few seconds, and they made their way to his room as they had done many times before in the past.

* * *

Tell me what you think :)

~Kiri-chan


	3. Reminder

Kisame was furious. Doors were slammed shut and nearly cracked as he looked through the rooms of the hideout. None of the doors revealed what he so desperately wanted. _Who_ he so desperately _needed_. The other Akatsuki members heard him as he rampaged through the halls and many of them decided it would be best to let him be. However, one annoying Jashinist was so perturbed by the racket Kisame was making that he finished his ritual and opened the door to the hallway. He met Kisame's face just as he'd been ready to throw open Hidan's door.

"What's all the fucking noise for, shark bait?" the Jashinist drawled. He could sense Kisame's agitation from a mile away, but when it was right in his face, it was somewhat terrifying.

"Where is she," he demanded. Hidan smirked, fully knowing whom Kisame meant and why he couldn't find her. Kisame angrily lunged toward Hidan and pinned him against the door, his faintly blue hand clutching Hidan's throat.

"Damn it, Hidan, why is she hiding her chakra!" Kisame growled, the feral gleam in his eyes increased.

Hidan chuckled as best he could with his air supply slowly being cut off. "Easy, fish face. She hid her chakra because Deidara pissed her off earlier. She probably went exploring to find a different room to disappear into," Hidan chuckled again. Her last hideout had been a remote area that few of the Akatsuki entered and only she visited, until Hidan decided it would be fun to have one of his rituals up there.

"_Where would she be_."

Hidan stopped smirking and sighed. Kisame really took out all the fun of this. "I don't know, sharky. That's the point of a hideout. She doesn't want to be found. She's probably sulking in the library or one of the bathrooms- huh?"

Kisame's eyes had lit up and he released Hidan and rushed off to the one place he should have known she would be in. He rushed through the hallways and when he reached his destination, he opened the door carefully so as not to disturb her.

Kiri was curled up on one of the couches in the library reading a book. She had a stack of books next to her at the foot of the couch and a mug of tea beside her on a table. Kisame studied her for a moment. He watched her as she bit her lip and furrowed her brows at certain points in the novel. Her brown locks were pulled back into a high pony tail, but a few stray strands had fallen around her face. He knew if he waited a little longer, her bright blue eyes would light up and a toothy smile would grace her lips as she read. He stepped forward into the room, unable to contain himself much longer. Kiri heard his movement and glanced up as he shut the door behind him. She smiled brightly at her sensei, but when he locked the door behind him, her face fell into confusion.

"Kisame-sama?" she ventured to ask as she dog-eared her place in the novel. She gasped and dropped the book as he suddenly appeared in front of her, leaning over her menacingly.

"Is there something you've forgotten, Kiri-chan?" Kisame murmured as he leaned in closer to his student. He breathed in her scent, a lovely mix of herbs and the parchment of the books she was surrounded by. Her perfume was faint, but he smelled something sweet like sugar.

For a moment, Kiri's mind went completely blank as she gazed into her sensei's eyes and breathed in his scent of dango and the faint smell of the sea. Suddenly Kiri's eyes widened and her mouth dropped into a small _o_. "Shit, sensei. I forgot I was supposed to meet you at the border," she frantically tried to explain but before she could get another word out, Kisame rested his finger on her lips. She stopped talking as her sensei looked her over.

"You know, Kiri-chan, how worried I get when I don't know where you are," he spoke softly. He walked over to a nearby chair and slipped off his Akatsuki robe, never breaking eye contact with his lovely student. Kiri mentally scolded herself for forgetting to meet her sensei. She watched as he pulled off his black shirt and nearly moaned as he broke eye contact to look up and down her body. She knew better than to move, but she struggled not to squirm under his intense examination. She knew he wouldn't like how baggy her sweater was because it hid so much from his hungry eyes, but he definitely noticed the lack of coverage her shorts provided. Kisame sauntered back to her and his arm slipped under her legs as he straightened them out on the large couch. He let his hand linger under her legs and he stroked from her ankles up to her thighs. Kiri knew what he was planning, because she knew he loved when she begged.

"Kisame-sama, I lost track of time. It won't happen-" she began. Her voice caught in her throat as he smirked at her. She'd done it now. She cursed herself for not staying silent.

"Lost track of time, hm?" Kisame's eyes gleamed mischievously as his hands traveled up Kiri's sides. Kiri gasped as one went under the back of her shirt and pulled her up to him. The other hand he raised to brush some of her hair out of her eyes. Her hands rested on his shoulders and they sat there for a moment as Kiri struggled to remember how breathing worked.

"Well, Kiri-chan. It seems I'll have to give you a reminder so you don't forget about me," Kisame teased as he lowered his head to her ear. Kiri shivered as his lips brushed her lobe and she waited for the bite that he knew she enjoyed so much. She heard a low throaty chuckle and her fingers tightened around his shoulders. He was playing with her, teasing her as the hand on her back gently circled lower and lower. She released a small moan as Kisame planted the lightest of kisses along her jaw and down her throat. He paused above her jugular and Kiri held her breath in anticipation. She felt his sharp teeth nip at her throat once and she groaned.

"Kisame," she whispered and suddenly her sweater was pulled over her head and Kisame was pinning her down to the couch, and his hands held hers captive above her head as he pressed himself against her. He shifted his weight to his knees and held her hands down with only one hand. Kiri struggled to see if he'd release her but he merely held her hands tighter and squeezed her thighs together with his legs. His eyes glinted dangerously as he eyed his student. Her breathing had quickened as his free hand stroked her cheek and traced an invisible line down to her collarbone. He fingered the knot on the bandages she kept wrapped around her breasts and, thinking it too much trouble to unwrap them, he leaned his head down and gently bit through the first layer with his sharp teeth. He raised his eyes to meet hers and grinned when he caught her licking her lips. She gasped when his free hand started to venture down her side. His hand reached her hips and his thumb moved in small circles as it traveled inward, closer to where Kiri could feel pressure building up inside. Kisame bit through the last of the bandages and captured a nipple between his lips. He kissed and licked and nipped his sharp teeth, urging on Kiri's moans of pleasure as his hand crept closer to where he knew she was aching to be touched.

Kiri's eyes rolled back as Kisame moved on to her other breast and teased it like he had the first. She barely noticed Kisame separating her legs until she felt the warmth of his fingers over her aching clit. He stopped. Kiri's head bolted up, desperately meeting Kisame's intense gaze. He wasn't moving an inch, but his wicked grin had spread to his eyes as they swept over Kiri's naked chest.

"Mother always told me to never play with my food, but damn it's so… enjoyable," he muttered. His eyes locked with hers again and he gave her a taste of the pleasure he wanted her to beg for. His fingers dipped into her wet folds and brushed her clit. Kiri let out a cry of pleasure and thrust her hips towards him. He pulled away and watched as she trembled for his touch.

She gave in.

"Kisame-sama, please touch me," she whimpered. He gestured to her hands that he still held captive above her. She groaned and tried again. "Sensei, pleasure me, I'm begging you! Touch me there!" she thrust up her hips for emphasis. Kisame's wicked smile grew as he gently rubbed a few small circles around her clit and she cried out again. When he stopped, she moaned, "More, sensei. Please give me more!"

He let his fingers dive into her and around her and he sunk his teeth back to her jugular and bit. She cried out, screaming in pleasure as he bit and sucked her neck and as his fingers brought her to a climax. She breathed heavily as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked each one that had been inside her. She leaned toward him, wanting to taste herself, but he rose off her and released her hands. As she sat up, his lips met hers in a kiss that made her melt. He pulled away, and grinned. Kiri dazedly looked down to see that her bandages were tattered on the floor and her shorts were partially pulled down. To Kisame, she looked a glowing mess, her skin bright pink around her nipples from his attention, her ponytail falling out from thrashing about in pleasure, and her neck… there it was. He reached out and stroked the hickey that had blossomed under his care.

"Kisa-?" Kiri began to say before she realized what he'd done. Her face flushed as she realized what he had meant as a reminder.

Kisame chuckled and gathered his clothes. "We'll continue this tonight, Kiri-chan," he teased over his shoulder as his student frantically searched for her shirt.

Kiri swore under her breath, knowing she would be mercilessly mocked by the other members once they caught sight of Kisame's reminder. Although, she thought as she glanced around the library, maybe tonight she could return the favor. She chuckled as she dressed and gathered her things. Tonight, _he_ would be begging for _her_ touch.


End file.
